


Reverence

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Season/Series 07, The Sex Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight for some reason it seemed like a REALLY good idea to try my hand at writing a smut biscuit. That's all this is. It's smut. There's nothing substantial to this. Why are you still here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

“Mmm...you awake, sweetheart?" The whispered endearment mumbled in her ear was soft but not lost on Scully. She shivered beneath the sheets. It happened rarely, but on occasion, the deep purple shadows of night would find them both awake for reasons unknown to either. Fears, worries, concerns, doubts—nothing of that nature was the cause of the sudden insomnia, they just happened to suddenly awaken at the same time.

Scully felt her pulse quicken when Mulder’s arm slid around her torso from behind, gently coaxing her to turn and face him. She wordlessly obeyed, remembering also that these all-too-rare occurrences of mutual late-night awakenings brought out a quiet, almost ethereal romantic side to her partner. Her suspicions were confirmed when he wordlessly began to undress her, pressing a deep kiss to her mouth before lavishing slow, heated attention to her ribs and breasts. With quivering fingers she rid him of his crewneck and sweat pants, their mouths meeting again and again as more skin was revealed between them. Her quiet sighs and murmurs seemed to be encouraging him, and so she was surprised when she found him—naked and blatantly aroused—stepping out of their bed.

“Mulder, where are you going?” She questioned, chagrined at the slight note of alarm in her voice. Mulder remained silent as he often did during these late-night sessions, instead turning to kneel beside the bed and reaching for her. She allowed him to heft her across the mattress, pulling her legs so they dangled over the side of the bed. She sighed quietly, now knowing with a tremor of anticipation what was coming as he smoothly drifted his palms across her hips and belly, back and forth. She murmured his name softly as he reached the apex of her thighs, his fingers lightly scratching through her pubic hair. She shivered as the throbbing in the floor of her abdomen increased with the feeling of his nails against her pubic bone. She felt like her whole body was made of liquid and the bed and Mulder's hands were the only things holding her together. Unconsciously she opened her legs further, allowing a soft moan to escape when she felt the warm glide of Mulder's tongue slide up her swollen slit. Her hand reached out reflexively for him and her heart bloomed within her chest when he immediately laced his fingers with hers, holding her to the earth. She felt another warm, slow lick and she shuddered, breathing his name and ceasing to care how limited and repetitive her vocabulary had currently become. She allowed herself to surrender to Mulder's mouth, her moans increasing to sobs as he lavished more and more attention to her wet, heated flesh. Through the haze of pleasure Scully realized Mulder was no longer kneeling on the floor and that he had somehow moved them both to the center of the mattress again, his palm cradling the swell of her behind as his other hand still grasped hers. He didn't tease her, he only pushed her further and further to that trembling rumble of release that she had only really experienced with him. All it took was a quiet "please" from Scully's lips before he acquiesced and firmly coaxed her to climax.

She lay gasping on the bed, attempting to roll to her belly to recover but he instead moved up to cradle her in the crook of his arm, running his hand soothingly over her skin while murmuring words of love and praise. She shuddered in his arms, burying her face in his neck with a shyness that belied the open and natural expressions she had cried out mere minutes ago. He whispered her name and she gripped at his shoulders, wordlessly beseeching him to move over her and soothe the ache that had only been exacerbated by his previous attentions. He gave her a slow, almost sleepy smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sliding his forearms beneath her shoulders and pressing down on top of her. 

With body language and eye movement he quietly asked her to look at him as he slid slowly inside her, and Scully was helpless to prevent the soft hiss from between her teeth. This was perfect. This was nirvana. While more often than not she preferred passion over quiet reverence, there was something about these late-night sessions that struck her more deeply than any other kind of intimate encounter the two of them had thus experienced. Something about the way his powerful body managed to move so smoothly and so controlled above hers made the awakening in her core coil that much tighter and brighter.

Tonight was no exception as the length of his hot and silky shaft pressed and pulled against her aching clit, filling her entire body with warmth and urgency. He was so warm and so strong, and for once in her life she let go of the fact that it was so easy for Mulder to make her relinquish her control to him. She writhed and shuddered beneath him as he moved against and within her, reverently brushing her hair away from her sweat-dampened face. He leaned down, pressing his hot open mouth to the side of her straining neck.

"My Scully," he somehow managed to murmur despite the rasp of his throat, "My baby."

The second unexpected term of endearment voiced that night took Scully by surprise, but the feelings it elicited completely overtook her and burst forth in a broken sob of "Oh, MULDER!". She felt as though her entire body was slowly splitting open and as she gasped and thrashed she was aware of Mulder’s strangled cry of ecstasy as he hoarsely barked out her name in his release. She then lay stone still, afraid to move as the soft pulses of aftershocks moved through her body, only reaching to soothingly run her fingers through his hair as he trembled against her neck. Her name was still being repeated on his lips, only now it was a weak whisper. She murmured back to him; wordless, meaningless noises that nonetheless brought them pleasure and peace in the wake of their newly acquired exhaustion.

Tomorrow would dawn bright and crisp and fresh, and there would be other nights like this one to follow that dawning. That glowing thought soothed and drew her back into sleep, still pressed beneath Mulder’s warmth.


End file.
